Et tu seras l'instrument de sa jalousie
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: L'instrument dès qu'il était titillé de la bonne manière savait montrer son plaisir de toutes les manières qu'il soit, des grognements virils à la voix fluette d'une jeune pucelle innocente. Car Edward savait très bien se servir de ses doigts SLASH AH TS
1. Mise en bouche

Titre: Jalousie

Auteure : Elizabeth Mary Masen

Rating : **M-SLASH DANS LA SECONDE PARTIE**

Genre(s) : Romance/Friendship

Disclaimers :

-Edward et Jasper sont à Stephenie Meyer .  
>-Les idées de cet one-shot sont d'Elizabeth Mary Masen<br>-L'auteure fait cette fanfiction par plaisir d'écrire et ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews en écrivant cette histoire…car sans les revieweurs, bien pauvre est la vie de l'auteure.

Notes : Réponses aux reviews anonymes dans le forum correspondant.

* * *

><p>Chaque jour, il cherchait à atteindre ce plaisir que l'on nomme solitaire. Chaque soir, il allait le taquiner. Il se faisait plaisir, le caressant voluptueusement, effleurant ses courbes lascives. Tous les soirs naissaient sous ses doigts des gémissements délicats. Il lui répondait toujours, comme aimant ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Son harmonie en noir et blanc était des plus seyantes et Edward aimait ça.<p>

L'instrument dès qu'il était titillé de la bonne manière savait montrer son plaisir de toutes les manières qu'il soit, des grognements virils à la voix fluette d'une jeune pucelle innocente. Car Edward savait très bien se servir de ses doigts et il ne manquait pas d'en faire profiter ses amis.

Extraordinairement doué, ça lui avait fait une sacrée réputation auprès des filles quand il était au lycée pourtant lui ne le faisait que pour son plaisir personnel .Un soir, il devait être près de vingt-trois heures, il entendit le bruit de pas s'approchant.

S'inquiétant, il éteignit précipitamment la lumière et retourna s'asseoir, il eut la surprise de sa courte vie en sentant le banc s'affaisser à côté de lui, son meilleur ami, Jasper était venu s'asseoir sur le banc du piano à l'improviste car il voulait enfin venir partager le petit plaisir solitaire de son ami Edward.

Jasper, qui ne s'était jamais avouer aimer les hommes avait compris beaucoup de choses en contemplant son ami extatique dès lors qu'il jouait du piano. Une sorte de jalousie lui enserrait les entrailles, il bouillait intérieurement en le voyant se consacrer tout entier à l'instrument et le bouder. Il aurait bien voulu être à la place du clavier pour se faire cajoler de la sorte.


	2. OS

Mon tout premier slash, j'aurais donc bien besoin de votre avis pour l'améliorer

* * *

><p>Les deux jeunes hommes eurent de longues explications et ils apprirent beaucoup de choses.<p>

Edward connaissait son propre penchant pour les hommes depuis ses 14 ans. En effet son premier rêve mouillé n'avait pas pour héroïne l'une de ces actrices ou vedettes qui faisait fantasmer la plupart des garçons de son âge mais un héros qu'Edward admirait et qui dans ce rêve s'offrait à lui avec une tendresse infinie, un certain Monroe Rathbone, c'est dire s'il s'en souvenait.

Pas que Monroe ne sois plus séduisant aux yeux de l'homme qu'il était devenu, mais son meilleur ami était beaucoup plus tentant que l'inaccessible Rathbone. En racontant son fantasme, Edward rougit et marqua une pause. Jasper en profita pour faire ses propres révélations,

Il fit le récit de tout ce qui lui étreignait le cœur, expliquant et précisant sa propre démence en se disant jaloux de cet instrument qui faisait partie du quotidien de celui qu'il appréciait en secret, et il admit savoir depuis très peu de temps qu'il avait un penchant pour les hommes. Il admit qu'en couchant avec ses petites-amies, ça lui plaisait bien sur le moment mais qu'après coup une certaine insatisfaction demeurait.

Ses yeux pers n'étaient pas aveugles à la beauté mais ils étaient plus attirés par les courbes du David de Michel-Ange que par celles de la Vénus de Milo. Il connaissait depuis longtemps cette attirance mais n'avait jamais osé la concrétiser et l'appeler par son nom, l'homosexualité. Car oui, Jasper Whithlock aimait les hommes, maintenant il le savait.

De l'avoir dit à haute voix le fit frissonner, frissons à moitié causés par le désir qu'il avait de son meilleur ami d'une part et par le fait qu'il se sentait enfin devenu lui-même d'autre part. Se reconnaître tel que l'on était est une expérience des plus déconcertantes.

Edward lui avait dit qu'une fois que l'on s'était rendu compte de cette différence, on revoyait certains événements de sa vie d'une autre manière. Effectivement, beaucoup de choses lui apparurent bien plus significatives qu'il n'y paraissait à prime abord. Il n'avait pas eu de complexe d'Œdipe ou plutôt il s'était inversé, quand il voyait ses parents s'embrasser devant lui quand il avait six ou sept ans, il ressentait une vive jalousie, il aurait voulu remplacer sa mère pour embrasser son père.

Vers 15 ans, quand le lycée donnait des cours de natation, il regardait plus ses pairs que les jeunes filles en devenir sous son nez. Ça ne paressait pas déplacé car cet âge-là les garçons ont besoin de points de comparaisons pour qualifier leur propre corps. A 17 ans et trois mois et une première copine, il franchit le pas mais quelque chose le laissait perplexe, comme si son besoin n'avait pas été assouvi.

A la fac, il continua, incertain et c'est à presque 24 ans qu'il admis définitivement être attiré par les hommes et plus particulièrement par son meilleur ami qui n'était pas d'une perfection adonique mais qui semblait si doux et tendre mais tout à la fois fort et passionné quand la nécessité s'en faisait sentir.

Et Edward compris que Jasper avait besoin de tendresse…il se rapprocha de lui et fit quelque chose qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir faire à son meilleur ami, il l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou et le prix avec douceur dans ses bras comme on console un petit enfant.

Et son étreinte eut une réponse, Jasper l'embrassa craintivement et à sa grande surprise, il ne fut pas repousser. Ils s'assirent ensembles sur le lit d'Edward pour avoir plus d'espace que sur un banc de piano et les yeux verts se plongèrent dans les yeux pers et le baiser reprit, sans timidité mais avec une certaine fougue et un désir naissant.

Les aveux et caresses d'Edward aidant, ils comprirent vite que leurs corps s'appelaient, se recherchaient, se désiraient. Chacun déboutonna prestement la chemise qu'il portait, l'envoyant valser dans un coin de la pièce, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et l'esthète vibra face aux nouvelles sensations qui l'animait quand le pianiste baladait ses doigts sur son torse.

Il avait fait le serment de l'initier à ces nouveaux plaisirs en étant le premier amant de son ami et se jurant de lui faire aimer ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Une certaine passion les brulait de l'intérieur et ils ne pourraient atteindre cette délivrance que dans la communion ultime de leur corps.

Edward tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit en ouvrit le tiroir supérieur, en extirpa un petit paquet bleu et un petit tube blanc, puis il ôta ses chaussettes et son pantalon, ne gardant plus que son boxer.

Jasper, avec une certaine appréhension mêlée de crainte retira ses chaussettes et, les doigts tremblants, ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon qu'il retira, encore tout tremblant face au caractère atypique de ce qu'il allait vivre ce soir. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il promenait ses doigts lascivement sur le torse de son ami, ce qu'il lui fit penser que jusque à ce moment rien ne différait vraiment du cérémonial à adopter avec une femme.

L'ami en question suivait la même procédure, et la limite de ses caresses commença à s'abaisser en même temps que la réserve de Jasper fondait comme neige au soleil même si une appréhension quant à la douleur demeurait.

Sentant que c'était le moment ou jamais de passer aux choses sérieuses, le jeune homme titilla l'entre-jambe de son amant aussi tendu que lui, et pour rendre la manœuvre plus aisée, il lui ôta son sous-vêtement et ses doigts vinrent rendre compte de la délicatesse des sentiments qui l'animait.

Certains de ses galants aimaient à le voir dominateur et puissant mais il savait que pour l'initiation de Jasper il était nécessaire qu'il soit doux et tendre. Enlevant à son tour son boxer et enfilant un préservatif, il prévint son ami que ce qui allait suivre allait être douloureux. Dans les yeux pers, il lut l'appréhension, la crainte mais aussi le désir et la confiance.

Il ne lui fallait pas trahir cette confiance qui lui était si précieuse. Son amant s'allongea sur le ventre, gémit quand le liquide froid rentra en contact avec sa chair et tressaillit lorsqu'Edward se coula en lui, le caressant toujours et lui montrant combien il l'aimait. Avec lenteur, Edward se mut pour ne pas le faire souffrir et l'habituer à ce corps étranger.

Puis il se retira et titilla de nouveau le membre de son amant qui semblait réceptif au plaisir, le caressant avec une infinie douceur, ce à quoi Jasper finit par répondre en exprimant par de légers grognements de satisfaction venus mourir sur ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes après avoir repris pied, Edward se leva, pris deux boxers et deux t-shirts dans son armoire. Il en donna un à Jasper qui l'enfila encore tout pantelant et retourna se coucher en ouvrant le grand lit et se blottissant tout contre son meilleur ami.

Son amant s'installa confortablement, lui fit un baiser sur la joue et le remerciant silencieusement de cette initiation et lui souhaita une bonne nuit en espérant qu'Edward serait le seul à peupler ses rêves.


End file.
